Compared to paved roads, unpaved or "dirt" roads are relatively inexpensive to build and maintain. Because of their low cost, unpaved roads are particularly suitable for rural roads that have low levels of traffic. Unpaved roads built and maintained utilizing the prior art suffer from numerous disadvantages; all of which add to the cost and shorten the life of the roads. Unpaved roads are prone to loss of fines (fine particles of soil), rutting, and drainage problems all of which result in the degradation of the road driving surface. Unpaved roads must be frequently maintained to provide a satisfactory driving surface.
One way of extending the life of unpaved roads involves chemical treatment of the soil making up the road. In the prior art, there are various methods of chemical treatment of soil, including the use of magnesium chloride, calcium chloride, silicone concrete sealer, and phosphoric acid, but all have proven to be unsatisfactory. Chemical treatments utilizing either magnesium chloride, calcium chloride, or silicone concrete sealer do not adequately stabilize the soil. Chemical treatments using phosphoric acid are rarely used because phosphoric acid is too dangerous and too expensive.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of chemically stabilizing soils, which method is not subject to the disadvantages of the prior art.